Countess
by Amir
Summary: This story is about a new evil in the time of Vampire Hunter D. Some characters from the Tenchi Muyo series are out for a trip and get sucked into a wormhole. This new Evil is Countess Rhyssa and not even Ryoko can beat her.
1. Default Chapter

The Wormhole  
  
"For crying outloud Mihoshi! Can't you get us back on course?" Ayeka yelped. Mihoshi quickly rapped at the keyboard.  
"I don't know what happened. I woke up and the ship had flown off course." The door slid open and a tired Tenchi walked in  
"What's going on?" He yawned and stretched.  
"Our dear captian flew us off course." Ayeka criticized crossing her arms in a fury.  
"Some one messed with the controls! They're not responding!" Mihoshi typed more on the keyboard. Then, Ryoko floated in through the door and sat down in the co-pilot's chair.  
"Hey!" Ryoko chimed. Ayeka's faced turned bright red.  
"You!" She screamed. "You did this!"  
Ryoko gasped in an innocent disbelief. "Me? How could you blame me?"  
"I could blame you for a lot more." Ayeka muttered. Ryoko grew bright red.  
"What was that?"  
"Oh nothing. Except I did say..." Ayeka started to choke Ryoko. "I was going to rip your head off!" Tenchi quickly took Ayeka around the waist and took her off of Ryoko.  
All of a sudden, all the lights dimmed to a red and they started to flash. A loud beeping sounded from the computer.  
"Oh no..." Mihoshi whispered. A screen popped up in front of her and it displayed a large black hole surrounded by millions of colors.  
"Mihoshi, what is that?" Tenchi asked pointing to it. Mihoshi and Ryoko both swallowed hard and Mihoshi pressed a button on her keyboard. Another screen overlapped it and data appeared.  
"A wormhole. And we're being sucked right into it." Everyone turned to Ryoko.  
"Ryoko...if you did anything, anything at all, please tell us." Mihoshi begged.  
"I was so bored..." She swallowed again and closed her eyes. "That I changed the course so it would be faster. I didn't know it would lead us to the wormhole! Really!" Ryoko told them.  
"Isn't there some way you can get us out?" Ayeka asked.  
"No. Tenchi, get Kay and Ryo-Ohki. I want them to be here when we go in so they don't go somewhere else."   
"What do you mean somewhere else?" Tenchi asked and kneeled down next to her.  
"The wormhole transports you to another time and space, or usually rips you to shreds. Hopefully that won't be happening, but anyway, if they are in a different location on the ship, it's possible they'll be transported to another time dimension." She explained and closed all the screens so she could see the wormhole. Gohan sighed and ran out quickly.  
"I'm switching to manual so we, hopefully, won't be torn apart." Mihoshi said.  
"Thanks for putting it so lightly." Ayeka said sarcastically. Mihoshi took the control in front of her and blew a strong gust of wind through her lips.  
"Okay!" Tenchi and Kay slipped in. Ryo-Ohki sat on Kay's shoulder, slightly confused.  
"Meow?" She mewed silently. The ship began to shake and the beeping grew faster and louder.  
"What's going on?" Kay asked in shock as she held onto Tenchi, who was holding onto Ryoko's chair.  
"Nothing! Just please, stay calm! Everything will be fine!" Mihoshi said, trying her best to reassure everyone.  
"Now isn't the time to pull your cop heroics! This is serious Mihoshi!" Ryoko cried and she held on tightly to the chair. Mihoshi jerked back on the control stick.  
"Everyone hold on tight! We're going in!" She screamed as they flew into the wormhole.  
  
Time Dimensions  
  
They all screamed in a panic fury as they fell through lights, colors, other ships that had been torn to pieces, and even some alien spacecrafts. The G's had risen so high, they all passed out.  
  
Mihoshi was awoken to a hard thud and she opened her eyes. She saw the ship crashing into a feild of grass and she screamed. As she screamed the others woke up.  
"Mihoshi! STOP US!" Ayeka cried out as she peered over the console. Mihoshi pulled back on the control stick, but nothing happened.  
"It's not working!"   
"What do you mean 'it's not working'?!" Tenchi screamed. He helped her pulled on the stick and still nothing happened.  
"I'm not dyiong on the stupid plane!" Ayeka screamed. But it was too late. They hit the ground and bounced. Ayeka hit her head, making her pass out once more. Mihoshi flew into the console and twisted her arm badly. Tenchi flew over the seat flying ontop of Mihoshi. Kay, still holding onto Ryo-Ohki, slid underneath the empty chair where Ryoko use to sit. There was another bounce, two more. Then it stopped. Everything was still. Mihoshi lifted her head and thought she heard the faint sound of a robin. She looked around and saw a small house. There was a orange haired girl running out towards the ship.  
"That hurt like a mother." Tenchi groaned. He was helping Kay up out from under the chair.  
"Pick up Ayeka, we have visitors." Mihoshi said.  
"What about Ryoko?" Kay asked. Ryo-Ohki followed with a small "mew".  
"We'll look for her when we found out where we are." Mihoshi said and opened the door. She walked through the ship which had been messied through the rough landing. She pressed a red button and a piece of the wall slid out and then over. A set of stairs fell from the floor and Mihoshi started to walk out, keeping her hand ready on her blaster. She, followed by Tenchi and Kay, walked to where the girl was running.  
"Oh my god! Are you okay? I saw something in the sky and then you landed in that thing. Are you okay?" She asked. Mihoshi looked down at her limp arm. It had gone numb from all the pain. A little brown-haired boy ran up next to the woman.  
"We're fine. We just need to know where we are." Tenchi said. The little boy was carrying a gun longer than he was tall. Mihoshi's grip on her bhlaster tightened.  
"Come with me, I think that arm is broken. And she needs the cut on her head looked at." The woman said pointing to Ayeka.  
"We just need..." Mihoshi started, but Kay touched her good arm.  
"Let them." She whispered. "They'll still tell us where we are." She told her. Mihoshi sighed and let go of her blaster.  
"Okay." They walked to the small house. Mihoshi noticed the tall crosses that surrounded the house. They were old and rotted with moss covering them.  
"Crosses? What for?" Kay asked the little boy.  
"Oh those old things?" He said in an odd accent. "They used to keep out the vampires. But don't worry," He said when he saw her face of surprise, "they don't exist anymore. Right, sis?" The red headed one nodded her head.  
"That's right, Dan." Her dark orange eyes sparkled and she sighed with a smiled.  
"Oh," she said after a quiet moment, "I forgot. I'm Doras and this is my little brother Dan." She said introducing themselves.  
"Does he usually walk around with a gun like that?" Mihoshi asked, still a little tense about it.  
"Not usually. He used to when the mutants hung around here." Doras explained. She opened the door and let them all in.  
"Just sit down. I'll get some things for those wounds." Doras told them and dissappeared upstairs. Dan was putting his gun back in a glass case and then he locked it.  
"Where did you come from?" He asked and sat down on the ground.  
"Space." Tenchi told him as he dabbed Ayeka's head with his shirt.  
"Speaking of space..." Kay acknowledge. "What about Ryoko?" Ryo-Ohki chimed with with a sharp "meow".  
"Well, when we get out of here will go find her. She probably disappeared when she saw us crashing." Tenchi told Kay. She petted Ryo-Ohki who sat in her lap and nodded slowly. Ayeka groaned and slowly brought her hand to her head.  
"Ow..." She opened one eye. "What happened?"  
"You hit your head pretty hard. Can you sit up?" Tenchi asked. She nodded her head and slowly sat up, Tenchi helping her. Mihoshi looked down at her arm.  
"My arm hurts..." She sniffled. "This wasn't supposed to happened." She sniffled again and then it was followed by a whimpered.  
"It wasn't your fault Mihoshi." Ayeka said. "It was all that Ryoko's fault! She did this! When I get my hands on her!" She paused. "Where is she?" Kay shrugged and kept on petting Ryo-Ohki.  
Just then, Doras came down with a tray fulled of gauze, towels, and medicine.  
"She's up?" Doras asked. "That's good. Let's clean up everything." She handed Dan some medicine and gauze. "Here, help the little one." Doras instructed. Kay and Ryo-Ohki closed their eyes and shoved hteir noses in the air.  
"We're not little. I'm ten!" Kay told them.  
"So am I! Well actually eleven, but only a year away!" Dan said. Kay smiled and he came up to her and cleaned the scratch across her forehead.  
"Is that a rabbit? It's so cute! What kind is it?" Dan asked. Kay looked down at Ryo-Ohki.  
"It's a cabbit." Kay told him.  
"A cabbage? But those are green!"  
"No, a cabbit. Cat and rabbit mix." Ryo-Ohki mewed in delight. All of a sudden everyone quieted. The sun was setting in the east and they could all hear someone screaming something.  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi said. He stood up and ran outside. Ryoko was screaming his name and circling the fallen spacecraft.  
"Tenchi?" She yelled when she saw him. "TENCHI!" She disappeared and reappeared in front of him, throwing her arms around his neck.  
"I was so worried!"  
"How could you be worried when you left us like that?" Ayeka cried as he walked out.  
"Whoever said I was worried about you?" Ryoko glared at Ayeka as she hugged Tenchi. Tenchi pulled her off and looked at her.  
"Is everything okay?" Asked Doras. Ayeka snickered and walked back inside. She screamed loudly and everyone rushed in.  
"What is it?"  
"Ryo-Ohki and Kay! They're missing!" She told them all.  
"Dan!" Doras yelled. She fell into a chair as everyone stared at where they used to be. A small mew came from far away. An then it screamed.  
"Ryo-Ohki!" Ryoko growled. She disappeared and the reappeared on the roof of the house. She saw Kay, a small boy, and Ryo-Ohki being carried away by large human sized wolves.  
"RYO-OHKI!" She disappeared again but the wolves disappeared out of her sight.  
"What was it! Ryoko!" Mihoshi asked. Ryoko floated down to the ground sadly.  
"Wolves or something. Walking on two feet." She told Tenchi. Doras gasped.  
"No, you must have been seeing things then. There haven't been wereowlves in the country since...well for a year almost. Everything was extinct when D destroyed the Count." Doras told them all, trying not to be surprised.  
"Whatever it was...I'm going after it." Ryoko said and disappeared.  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled. But she was already gone.  
"We'll just have to wait for her to come back.  
  
The Note  
  
"Thank you, Lady Doras." Ayeka thanked and bowed.  
"It's nothing. Really." Doras said smiling. Her smile quickly faded. Was it really werewolves that had taken Dan? Was this happening all ocver again? Her thoughts traced all the way back to when she was bitten by the Count.  
"Is everything alright?" Tenchi asked. Doras looked up.  
"Yeah. I have to go to bed now. We have to wake up early if you want to go to town." Doras said her goodnights and went up stairs. She put on her nightgown and then sat in front of her vanity, brushing her long orange hair. She pulled her hair from her neck and saw the scars on her neck. AS she looked at it, the scars opened and began to bleed. At first Doras was shocked. Then as she felt the warm liquid falling down her arm. She screamed.  
The others came running up and looked on in shock as Doras bled from her neck.  
"Get a towel!" Tenchi yelled. Mihoshi ran to the bathroom, grabbed a towel and came back. She pressed it onto the wound and Tenchi carried Doras over to her bed.  
"Do you think...?" Ayeka whispered to Mihoshi.  
"You mean...she tried to kill herself?" Mihoshi looked at Doras in shock.  
"No...it wasn't me." Doras began to cry. "The Count. He is back. I thought D had killed him...but he's back. He taken Dan and Kay so he can have me again." AS she kept mumbling, the window next to them burst into pieces and an arrow hit the wall by the door. Mihoshi ran over to it. She grabbed the paper that was clung to it and read it aloud.  
"Doras, I am giving you this to tell you, I am not the Count. I am Countess Rhyssa. I came for fresh new blood. I do not want your's nor your small relative. As I was entering your territory, I saw a strange object. My mutants found a young catch, ripe and new." She stopped and gulped. "They claim his name to be Tenchi." She whispered. Ayeka gasped and Tenchi fell onto the bed. "I...I will keep the small girl and boy, also your older friend until you give up the boy. Countess Rhyssa. P.S. I believe Vampire Hunter D is near you, if you bring him with you, I will kill the oldest first. If there is no cooperation, next the boy, and then the girl. LEAVE HIM OUT OF IT." Mihoshi looked up at Tenchi and the Doras.  
"Oh no." Ayeka sobbed. "Lord Tenchi! What will we do? WE can't have them kill Kay or Dan. Nor we can't give you up!"  
"What about Ryoko?" Mihoshi asked.  
"Heh...and," Ayeka cleared her throat and straightened herself, "and Ryoko too I guess. But what are we going to do!"  
"D!" Doras stood up, the towel falling to the floor. "Do is coming! He is here! She said so! He can get them out!"  
"Weren't you listening?!" Tenchi yelled. "She'll killed Kay and Ryoko, and Dan!"  
"But D isn't the normal everyday Vampire Hunter! He saved me from the Count! He can save Dan and Kay and Ryoko! I know it!" She had quit bleeding, but it had dried against her skin.  
"Wait!" Ayeka screamed above everyone else. " I would like to know one thing. If one person could defeat her...how come Ryoko didn't? Ryoko can desrtoy an entire planet, let alone one person."  
  
The Countess  
  
"Ryoko?" Kay shook her. "Ryoko please wake up."  



	2. Countess 2

The Wormhole  
  
"For crying outloud Mihoshi! Can't you get us back on course?" Ayeka yelped. Mihoshi quickly rapped at the keyboard.  
"I don't know what happened. I woke up and the ship had flown off course." The door slid open and a tired Tenchi walked in  
"What's going on?" He yawned and stretched.  
"Our dear captian flew us off course." Ayeka criticized crossing her arms in a fury.  
"Some one messed with the controls! They're not responding!" Mihoshi typed more on the keyboard. Then, Ryoko floated in through the door and sat down in the co-pilot's chair.  
"Hey!" Ryoko chimed. Ayeka's faced turned bright red.  
"You!" She screamed. "You did this!"  
Ryoko gasped in an innocent disbelief. "Me? How could you blame me?"  
"I could blame you for a lot more." Ayeka muttered. Ryoko grew bright red.  
"What was that?"  
"Oh nothing. Except I did say..." Ayeka started to choke Ryoko. "I was going to rip your head off!" Tenchi quickly took Ayeka around the waist and took her off of Ryoko.  
All of a sudden, all the lights dimmed to a red and they started to flash. A loud beeping sounded from the computer.  
"Oh no..." Mihoshi whispered. A screen popped up in front of her and it displayed a large black hole surrounded by millions of colors.  
"Mihoshi, what is that?" Tenchi asked pointing to it. Mihoshi and Ryoko both swallowed hard and Mihoshi pressed a button on her keyboard. Another screen overlapped it and data appeared.  
"A wormhole. And we're being sucked right into it." Everyone turned to Ryoko.  
"Ryoko...if you did anything, anything at all, please tell us." Mihoshi begged.  
"I was so bored..." She swallowed again and closed her eyes. "That I changed the course so it would be faster. I didn't know it would lead us to the wormhole! Really!" Ryoko told them.  
"Isn't there some way you can get us out?" Ayeka asked.  
"No. Tenchi, get Kay and Ryo-Ohki. I want them to be here when we go in so they don't go somewhere else."   
"What do you mean somewhere else?" Tenchi asked and kneeled down next to her.  
"The wormhole transports you to another time and space, or usually rips you to shreds. Hopefully that won't be happening, but anyway, if they are in a different location on the ship, it's possible they'll be transported to another time dimension." She explained and closed all the screens so she could see the wormhole. Tenchi sighed and ran out quickly.  
"I'm switching to manual so we, hopefully, won't be torn apart." Mihoshi said.  
"Thanks for putting it so lightly." Ayeka said sarcastically. Mihoshi took the control in front of her and blew a strong gust of wind through her lips.  
"Okay!" Tenchi and Kay slipped in. Ryo-Ohki sat on Kay's shoulder, slightly confused.  
"Meow?" She mewed silently. The ship began to shake and the beeping grew faster and louder.  
"What's going on?" Kay asked in shock as she held onto Tenchi, who was holding onto Ryoko's chair.  
"Nothing! Just please, stay calm! Everything will be fine!" Mihoshi said, trying her best to reassure everyone.  
"Now isn't the time to pull your cop heroics! This is serious Mihoshi!" Ryoko cried and she held on tightly to the chair. Mihoshi jerked back on the control stick.  
"Everyone hold on tight! We're going in!" She screamed as they flew into the wormhole.  
  
Time Dimensions  
  
They all screamed in a panic fury as they fell through lights, colors, other ships that had been torn to pieces, and even some alien spacecrafts. The G's had risen so high, they all passed out.  
  
Mihoshi was awoken to a hard thud and she opened her eyes. She saw the ship crashing into a feild of grass and she screamed. As she screamed the others woke up.  
"Mihoshi! STOP US!" Ayeka cried out as she peered over the console. Mihoshi pulled back on the control stick, but nothing happened.  
"It's not working!"   
"What do you mean 'it's not working'?!" Tenchi screamed. He helped her pulled on the stick and still nothing happened.  
"I'm not dying on the stupid plane!" Ayeka screamed. But it was too late. They hit the ground and bounced. Ayeka hit her head, making her pass out once more. Mihoshi flew into the console and twisted her arm badly. Tenchi flew over the seat flying ontop of Mihoshi. Kay, still holding onto Ryo-Ohki, slid underneath the empty chair where Ryoko use to sit. There was another bounce, two more. Then it stopped. Everything was still. Mihoshi lifted her head and thought she heard the faint sound of a robin. She looked around and saw a small house. There was a orange haired girl running out towards the ship.  
"That hurt like a mother." Tenchi groaned. He was helping Kay up out from under the chair.  
"Pick up Ayeka, we have visitors." Mihoshi said.  
"What about Ryoko?" Kay asked. Ryo-Ohki followed with a small "mew".  
"We'll look for her when we find out where we are." Mihoshi said and opened the door. She walked through the ship which had been messied through the rough landing. She pressed a red button and a piece of the wall slid out and then over. A set of stairs fell from the floor and Mihoshi started to walk out, keeping her hand ready on her blaster. She, followed by Tenchi and Kay, walked to where the girl was running.  
"Oh my god! Are you okay? I saw something in the sky and then you landed in that thing. Are you okay?" She asked. Mihoshi looked down at her limp arm. It had gone numb from all the pain. A little brown-haired boy ran up next to the woman.  
"We're fine. We just need to know where we are." Tenchi said. The little boy was carrying a gun longer than he was tall. Mihoshi's grip on her blaster tightened.  
"Come with me, I think that arm is broken. And she needs the cut on her head looked at." The woman said pointing to Ayeka.  
"We just need..." Mihoshi started, but Kay touched her good arm.  
"Let them." She whispered. "They'll still tell us where we are." She told her. Mihoshi sighed and let go of her blaster.  
"Okay." They walked to the small house. Mihoshi noticed the tall crosses that surrounded the house. They were old and rotted with moss covering them.  
"Crosses? What for?" Kay asked the little boy.  
"Oh those old things?" He said in an odd accent. "They used to keep out the vampires. But don't worry," He said when he saw her face of surprise, "they don't exist anymore. Right, sis?" The red headed one nodded her head.  
"That's right, Dan." Her dark orange eyes sparkled and she sighed with a smiled.  
"Oh," she said after a quiet moment, "I forgot. I'm Doras and this is my little brother Dan." She said introducing themselves.  
"Does he usually walk around with a gun like that?" Mihoshi asked, still a little tense about it.  
"Not usually. He used to when the mutants hung around here." Doras explained. She opened the door and let them all in.  
"Just sit down. I'll get some things for those wounds." Doras told them and dissappeared upstairs. Dan was putting his gun back in a glass case and then he locked it.  
"Where did you come from?" He asked and sat down on the ground.  
"Space." Tenchi told him as he dabbed Ayeka's head with his shirt.  
"Speaking of space..." Kay acknowledge. "What about Ryoko?" Ryo-Ohki chimed with with a sharp "meow".  
"Well, when we get out of here we'll go find her. She probably disappeared when she saw us crashing." Tenchi told Kay. She petted Ryo-Ohki who sat in her lap and nodded slowly. Ayeka groaned and slowly brought her hand to her head.  
"Ow..." She opened one eye. "What happened?"  
"You hit your head pretty hard. Can you sit up?" Tenchi asked. She nodded her head and slowly sat up, Tenchi helping her. Mihoshi looked down at her arm.  
"My arm hurts..." She sniffled. "This wasn't supposed to happened." She sniffled again and then it was followed by a whimpered.  
"It wasn't your fault Mihoshi." Ayeka said. "It was all that Ryoko's fault! She did this! When I get my hands on her!" She paused. "Where is she?" Kay shrugged and kept on petting Ryo-Ohki.  
Just then, Doras came down with a tray fulled of gauze, towels, and medicine.  
"She's up?" Doras asked. "That's good. Let's clean up everything." She handed Dan some medicine and gauze. "Here, help the little one." Doras instructed. Kay and Ryo-Ohki closed their eyes and shoved their noses in the air.  
"We're not little. I'm ten!" Kay told them.  
"So am I! Well actually eleven, but only a year away!" Dan said. Kay smiled and he came up to her and cleaned the scratch across her forehead.  
"Is that a rabbit? It's so cute! What kind is it?" Dan asked. Kay looked down at Ryo-Ohki.  
"It's a cabbit." Kay told him.  
"A cabbage? But those are green!"  
"No, a cabbit. Cat and rabbit mix." Ryo-Ohki mewed in delight. All of a sudden everyone quieted. The sun was setting in the east and they could all hear someone screaming something.  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi said. He stood up and ran outside. Ryoko was screaming his name and circling the fallen spacecraft.  
"Tenchi?" She yelled when she saw him. "TENCHI!" She disappeared and reappeared in front of him, throwing her arms around his neck.  
"I was so worried!"  
"How could you be worried when you left us like that?" Ayeka cried as he walked out.  
"Whoever said I was worried about you?" Ryoko glared at Ayeka as she hugged Tenchi. Tenchi pulled her off and looked at her.  
"Is everything okay?" Asked Doras. Ayeka snickered and walked back inside. She screamed loudly and everyone rushed in.  
"What is it?"  
"Ryo-Ohki and Kay! They're missing!" She told them all.  
"Dan!" Doras yelled. She fell into a chair as everyone stared at where they used to be. A small mew came from far away. And then it screamed.  
"Ryo-Ohki!" Ryoko growled. She disappeared and then reappeared on the roof of the house. She saw Kay, a small boy, and Ryo-Ohki being carried away by large human sized wolves.  
"RYO-OHKI!" She disappeared again but the wolves disappeared out of her sight.  
"What was it! Ryoko!" Mihoshi asked. Ryoko floated down to the ground sadly.  
"Wolves or something. Walking on two feet." She told Tenchi. Doras gasped.  
"No, you must have been seeing things then. There haven't been wereowlves in the country since...well for a year almost. Everything was extinct when D destroyed the Count." Doras told them all, trying not to be surprised.  
"Whatever it was...I'm going after it." Ryoko said and disappeared.  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled. But she was already gone.  
"We'll just have to wait for her to come back."  
  
The Note  
  
"Thank you, Lady Doras." Ayeka thanked and bowed.  
"It's nothing. Really." Doras said smiling. Her smile quickly faded. Was it really werewolves that had taken Dan? Was this happening all over again? Her thoughts traced all the way back to when she was bitten by the Count.  
"Is everything alright?" Tenchi asked. Doras looked up.  
"Yeah. I have to go to bed now. We have to wake up early if you want to go to town." Doras said her goodnights and went up stairs. She put on her nightgown and then sat in front of her vanity, brushing her long orange hair. She pulled her hair from her neck and saw the scars on her neck. As she looked at it, the scars opened and began to bleed. At first Doras was shocked. Then as she felt the warm liquid falling down her arm. She screamed.  
The others came running up and looked on in shock as Doras bled from her neck.  
"Get a towel!" Tenchi yelled. Mihoshi ran to the bathroom, grabbed a towel and came back. She pressed it onto the wound and Tenchi carried Doras over to her bed.  
"Do you think...?" Ayeka whispered to Mihoshi.  
"You mean...she tried to kill herself?" Mihoshi looked at Doras in shock.  
"No...it wasn't me." Doras began to cry. "The Count. He is back. I thought D had killed him...but he's back. He's taken Dan and Kay so he can have me again." As she kept mumbling, the window next to them burst into pieces and an arrow hit the wall by the door. Mihoshi ran over to it. She grabbed the paper that was clung to it and read it aloud.  
"Doras, I am giving you this to tell you, I am not the Count. I am Countess Rhyssa. I came for fresh new blood. I do not want your's nor your small relative. As I was entering your territory, I saw a strange object. My mutants found a young catch, ripe and new." She stopped and gulped. "They claim his name to be Tenchi." She whispered. Ayeka gasped and Tenchi fell onto the bed. "I...I will keep the small girl and boy, also your older friend until you give up the boy. Countess Rhyssa. P.S. I believe Vampire Hunter D is near you, if you bring him with you, I will kill the oldest first. If there is no cooperation, next the boy, and then the girl. LEAVE HIM OUT OF IT." Mihoshi looked up at Tenchi and the Doras.  
"Oh no." Ayeka sobbed. "Lord Tenchi! What will we do? We can't have them kill Kay or Dan. Nor we can't give you up!"  
"What about Ryoko?" Mihoshi asked.  
"Heh...and," Ayeka cleared her throat and straightened herself, "and Ryoko too I guess. But what are we going to do!"  
"D!" Doras stood up, the towel falling to the floor. "D is coming! He is here! She said so! He can get them out!"  
"Weren't you listening?!" Tenchi yelled. "She'll killed Kay and Ryoko, and Dan!"  
"But D isn't the normal everyday Vampire Hunter! He saved me from the Count! He can save Dan and Kay and Ryoko! I know it!" She had quit bleeding, but it had dried against her skin.  
"Wait!" Ayeka screamed above everyone else. "I would like to know one thing. If one person could defeat her...how come Ryoko didn't? Ryoko can destroy an entire planet, let alone one person."  
  
The Countess  
  
"Ryoko?" Kay shook her. "Ryoko please wake up." Kay was frantic trying to get Ryoko up. Dan was looking out the small barred window looking outside. Kay saw something drop on the floor. She pushed Ryoko over a little and saw it was blood. She tilted Ryoko's head and saw two small holes in her neck.  
"Dan! Dan, come quick!" Kay pointed to the blood. "She's hurt!" Dan jumped from the chair he was standing on and looked on in horror.  
"She was bitten."  
"By what, Dan? Tell me!"  
"A vampire."  
"A dead one." Said a soft voice. Dan and Kay looked up and saw a beautiful woman standing outside the electric bars. Kay ran up to the gate and hit it. She screamed out in pain.  
"Kay!" Dan pryed her from the bars.  
"Stupid girl." Said the pale woman.  
"What did you do to her?" Kay grunted.  
"I did nothing to her. One of my minions thought it funny to drain her dry. But for some reason she neither died nor transformed. I killed him."  
"What do you want with us?" Dan asked, summoning all his courage.  
"It's not you I want. You are only mere..." she paused and looked at the ground. "How do you put it? Mere...contracts. A promise that I get what I want."  
"What is it you want?" Kay asked, raising one of her eyebrows, one of the many tricks she had taught herself as a bored ten year old.  
"Your friend Tenchi." Kay's eyes widened and glazed over in tears.  
"You leave him alone! You beast!" Kay rammed into the bars again, but this time it did not affect her. The crackling of electricity was heard, but she just kept struggling to get through. Then she stepped back.  
"My aren't you a strange girl. Not even burned." Said the woman and smiled wickedly. Kay closed her eyes and she began to glow a bright yellow.  
"Kay?" Dan whispered. He took Ryoko under the arms and dragged her back to the wall. Kay did not answer him. Her hair flew up in a non-exsistent wind.   
"What in the...?" Muttered the woman. Kay opened her eyes and they had changed completely white. She began to float in the air. She lifted her white eyes to the sky and she grew. She became taller and her black hair longer. The long skirt she wore shrunk up to her knees and her shirt went from long sleeved to cut off (the sleeves stopped at her elbows).   
"What are you doing! Stop that!" Screamed the woman. She walked over to a small metal box and opened it. she flipped a switch and the electric bars disappeared.   
Kay had floated back down to the ground and was looking at her with eyes that were such a light blue it was almost white. The woman took Kay by the throat and brought her to her face.  
"What ever it is you think you are pulling. It will not work." she growled. Kay smiled and a her eyes flashed. The pale faced woman quirked an eyebrow.  
Kay opened her mouth and a electric shock was sent into the woman. She was sent into the next cell putting a hole through it. Kay then fell to the ground and shrunk back into a small, innocent ten year old. Dan rushed over to her.  
"Kay? Kay can you here me?" Dan shook her. He looked up and saw the woman getting up. Kay groaned and looked up at him.  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know, you tell me!" Dan said. The woman was on her feet and stomping over to them. There came a scream from the back of the cell. Kay and Dan turned and saw Ryoko standing up.  
"Where's Ryo-Ohki?!" Ryoko demanded.  
"Oh, the rabbit? She's fine. She tried quite a couple of times..." she paused as she locked them back in the cell behind the electric bars. "A couple of times to turn into a ship, or whatever it was. We are keeping her confined in a small compartment.  
Ryoko disappeared and reappeared outside the cell.  
"I want her back!" She took the woman by the shoulders. The woman then disappeared also. She appeared further down the hall.  
"Don't try to escape, I will just kill your precious Ryo-Ohki." Ryoko turned bright red and through gold energy ball at the end of the hall, but the woman had disappeared.  
"No!" Ryoko screamed. 


End file.
